1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knee-protecting airbag apparatus disposed in front of knees of an occupant seated in a seat, the apparatus including an airbag module having an airbag for inflation with inflation gas and a mounting bracket for mounting the airbag module on a vehicle body structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A knee-protecting airbag apparatus is known in JP 2005-96698. The airbag apparatus includes a mounting bracket by which the apparatus is mounted on a vehicle. The mounting bracket has a mounting hole that is adapted to be fastened to a mounting seat on a vehicle body structure utilizing a fixing element.
However, since the mounting hole is formed proximate the upper edge of the mounting bracket, that is, above and rearward of the gravity point of the airbag module, an assembly worker has to support the airbag module by hand so that it may not fall down or lift rearward due to rotation moment at the mounting work on a vehicle body.